marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Murdock (Earth-7642)
Man Without Fear, Red, The Devil, The Devil-Man, The False Devil | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Maggie Murdock (mother) Karen Page (fiancee) | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Adventurer, lawyer, vigilante; former student | Education = Columbia University | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean Ruffner; Brett Booth; Scott McDaniel | First = Backlash/Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Mentioned) (First full appearance) | Quotation = Why, Mr. Wayne... are you daring me? | Speaker = Matt Murdock | QuoteSource = Daredevil/Batman Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Matt Murdock seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. As a young boy, Matt pushed a stranger out of the way of incoming traffic. The truck was carrying a radioactive isotope that struck Murdock across the face. While blinded, the accident also enhanced his other senses. He used his superpowers as the superhero Daredevil. Columbia University While attending Columbia University, Matt took part in Professor Skart's semester debates. In one debate, he went against Harvey Dent from Gotham City College. Despite their opposing viewpoints on vigilantes, the two became fast friends, bonding over their passion for their future professions. After receiving his law degree, Murdock created a law firm with his best friend, Foggy Nelson. Eye for an Eye As Daredevil was investigating a pair of murders, Murdock came in conflict with Batman. After realizing they were both after the perpetrators, Mr. Hyde and Two-Face, he proposed a team-up. Batman harshly declined, stating Daredevil couldn't help him. Ever persistent, Matt jumped in front of the Batmobile. Bruce threatened to run him over, but changed his mind last second. They separately tracked the super-villains to Our Lady of Perpetual Light, but the villains had already left. Bruce revealed that Two-Face had stolen Perception, a drug that "grows" a one of a kind computer chip from the host's brain. After analyzing a piece of Hyde's hair he had left behind, they determined that Hyde had been taking Perception. They learned that Dent and Zabo's alternate identities had taken a cafe hostage, and despite Batman leaving Daredevil at the church, Daredevil helped him free the hostages. Appealing to Harvey Dent's humanity, Murdock was able to convince him to give him Perception's nullifier. With Hyde down, Two-Face surrendered, but he proclaimed that that was Harvey Dent's last act. Later, Matt would run into Bruce at a charity event in their civilian identities. Quickly figuring out the other's "true" identity, Wayne ordered Murdock to stay out of Gotham City, with him taking it as a dare. Blind Faith ]] Responding to a a string of thefts, Daredevil eventually fought the thieves, the Makoto, a splinter cell of The Hand; however, they evaded capture. Meanwhile, Nelson, Murdock and Sharpe were hired to defend Dr. Stephen Timmons, who had been accused of an attempt on former NYPD detective Peter DeNyse's life. During his direct examination of DeNyse, he asked if he had captured Shi, and realized that he was secretly protecting her. Using his powers, he also identified her in the audience. He described her to Foggy and and asked him to investigate her. As Daredevil, he visited Timmons' home only to run into Shi. After a brief scuffle, he realized she was a hero like him, but ended up losing her after Timmons' private security arrived. The next day, Timmons was acquitted and DeNyse was charged with brutality and corruption. Afterwards, Ben Urich gave Matt evidence condemning Stephen. Returning to his apartment, Foggy told Matt Shi's secret identity and her work and home addresses. He went to her office, only to find the Makoto guarding it. One of the ninja, Hyaku, boastfully told him that they planned to make her the host of Oni-Makoto. Daredevil, defeated the ninjas, only to be confronted by an already possessed Shi. As the ceremony wasn't completed, Shi was able to retain partial control long enough to tell Daredevil she knew his true identity before the medallion chocked her out, causing her to black out. Matt took her to the Shrine of Saint Jude to recover. In the meantime, he visited Saint Patrick's Cathedral to ask Sister Maggie for advice on Ana, advising him to think spiritually. Sensing Shi had found him, Daredevil went to the roof of the cathedral only for Ana to tackle him. Landing on the pavement, their unconscious bodies were taken by the Makoto. Awaking, Murdock freed himself and attempted to stop the ritual. Oni-Makoto took form and attacked Daredevil, only to awake Shi. Shi embraced the Oni, causing it to disappear. Returning to Saint Patrick's, Matt offered to help clear Peter's name's, but Ana told him Peter needed to soul search by himself. King of New York Matt was working on a portfolio on Wilson Fisk, hoping to prosecute him for his crimes as Kingpin, only for his files to be stolen by Catwoman. As Daredevil, he followed her back to Gotham City, but the interference of Batman allowed her to escape. The two quickly teamed-up and interrogated her compatriots, figuring out they had been doused with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. ]] They were eventually tracked him to an address in Manhattan and while they weren't able to find him, they did discover that he had smuggled fear gas into the city and was causing problems in Kingpin's territories. Batman realized that Scarecrow's obsession with spreading would result in him releasing his toxin across the city. The two asked Kingpin if he owned any buildings tall enough to release over the city, but the crimelord didn't give them a straight answer. Shortly afterwards, he left to Scarecrow's location, not realizing the vigilanties were following him. They climb up the Statue of Liberty, with Daredevil going to the torch and Batman going to the head. Murdock found Scarecrow and was sprayed with the fear toxin, but was able to overcome the toxin and apprehend the madman.Batman Daredevil: King of New York #1 Unholy Union Murdock represented Jackie Estacado when he was charged with criminal charges. While Jackie was a mob boss, Matt's powers allowed him to realize he was innocent of those specific charges. After clearing his client, Murdock told him to be good, as he would know if he wasn't. The Devil in Longhand Daredevil was investigating the disappearance of Mikayla Robinson when he was attacked by Magdalena, who mistook him for the kidnapper. Once they cleared up the misunderstanding, Patience explained that the kidnapper was an ancient demon, taking the descendants of those who had tormented him. They tracked him to a church, where he was pretending to be a priest, but Murdock saw his disguise. He revealed he had crafted an armor from the children's souls. Using his superhuman senses, Daredevil was able to find the weak spot in his armor and used Magdalena's weapon, the Spear of Destiny, to kill the demon and free the children. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Matt Murdock of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Matt Murdock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Matt Murdock of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Matt Murdock of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Matt Murdock of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = * Matt considered vigilantes criminals. * He thought calyx was a good perfume. * He was catholic. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperesthesia Category:Hypergeusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Radar Sense Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Martial Arts Category:Trackers Category:Blind Characters Category:Columbia University Student Category:Murdock Family Category:Catholic Characters